Lexi's Influence
by Wicked42
Summary: "Until I can figure out a scenario where Nathan doesn't die, I can't let go of her." (SPOILERS for Season 4, Episode 5.)


A/N: Finally caught up officially, and WOW, this episode's ending.

DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN SEASON 4, EPISODE 5. This will be serious spoilers otherwise, and it probably won't make much sense. :P

Takes place the morning after that episode.

* * *

**Lexi's Influence**

She knew Duke opened the Gull early. She just didn't realize _how_ early, not until he strolled through the front door and caught her on her third beer. He stopped short, raising an eyebrow. Behind him, the door swung shut.

"Never struck me as the early-morning alcoholic," he said with a smirk. He walked to the bar, sat down beside her, spun his stool to face her head-on.

Audrey laughed slightly and spun the base of the bottle in a slow circle. "I couldn't sleep. Came down here a few hours ago, but just sitting alone gets boring."

"Lexie left a bit of an influence on you, I see?" Duke said, his lips quirking as he eyed the beer.

"Maybe," she replied wryly.

He chuckled and pushed away from the stool. It only took him a few seconds to round the bar, and then he was pulling out a juicer and a few oranges. "Throw that away, Audrey. It's too early. And while you're at it, get rid of those piercings. They don't suit you."

"They suit Lexi just fine," she said, pushing her half-finished beer bottle towards him. She stared at the ocean, at the rolling fog over the water and the bluish light of the early morning. Her eyes roamed the Grey Gull too. It was quaint, peaceful, nothing like that hellish bar she'd staffed before.

A nice change.

Duke broke the silence. "So, care to tell me _why_ you can't sleep?"

She could tell him about the hours she spent staring at her ceiling, wondering if Nathan was thinking about her. She could tell him that she'd sifted through her things and found missing shirts, pictures, her favorite coffee mug. She could ask who was responsible, but she had a sinking feeling Nathan just hadn't been able to let her go.

So instead she said, "I think… I think he hates me, Duke."

He retrieved a knife from below the bar and began slicing the oranges, but she could tell he was listening. When she didn't elaborate, he paused and met her gaze. "Nathan," he said. It wasn't a question.

Audrey winced at his certainty. That meant she wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

"Yeah."

Duke shrugged a shoulder, "He thinks you're someone else entirely. You put on a pretty damn convincing show."

Audrey folded her arms and rested her chin on them. She was tired, but this had been gnawing at her all night. And no matter how dangerous it was that Duke had discovered her secret (if he could figure it out, everyone could) she _was_ glad to have her friend back.

"I know. And I know it's my choice. My fault. But I didn't think it'd _hurt_ this much," she muttered.

Duke began grounding the orange halves into the juicer. He was quiet for a long moment, and when he spoke, he was almost amused. "Well, you could—and I know this seems crazy, but go with me here—you _could_ tell him the truth."

Audrey straightened, narrowing her eyes. "You know I can't, Duke."

"What I know is that Nathan spent six months thinking you were dead, and the last four weeks praying you were alive, and when you pretended you didn't know him, it broke his heart," Duke said, tossing one of the juiced oranges into the trash. "He's trying, Audrey, but you're not making it easy."

"I _can't_ make it easy," Audrey snapped, thrusting away from the bar. She stalked across the room, wove through tables, rounded on Duke. "The first thing he did when I woke up was press a _loaded gun_ to his chest. And then he told me to pull the fucking trigger. He expects Audrey to kill him, so yeah, I took on Lexi instead. At least he survived the day."

Duke paused, leaning his forearms on the bar. "That must have been a tough decision."

"Damn right," Audrey said, running a hand through her hair. (No, not hers. Lexi's.) She was trembling now, shaking with the weight of her choice and the repercussions to her loved ones. "I don't… I don't regret what I did."

"That's good," Duke said neutrally.

Audrey sunk into one of the chairs, staring miserably at the ocean. "But what if I lose him because of this? I'm pushing him away to save his life, but what if he… what if he never comes back?"

Duke sighed, massaging his chin. "That's a risk. One that could be solved if you just _told_ him."

"If I tell him, the Guard will kill him. Or worse, he'll keep trying to make _me_ kill him instead. Until I can figure out a scenario where Nathan _doesn't die_, I can't let go of Lexi."

That was the problem, wasn't it? If it had just been the Guard in that field with their guns and their vendettas, she wouldn't have bothered pretending. But the fact that Nathan seemed to honestly believe her best course of action was to _kill_ him…

It was something she was too terrified to face.

Duke poured a glass of orange juice and brought it to her table. He slid it towards her and took the seat adjacent, leaning back and folding his arms. "Tell me this. _Is_ there a scenario where he doesn't have to die?"

Audrey looked at him sharply, eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Duke?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm asking if you know another way to end the Troubles. Because if you don't, they're going to kill him anyway. And then they might come after _you_ too."

"I know, damn it," Audrey said in frustration. "I don't… have anything yet. But there has to be another way. The Barn is gone, so something else has to give."

Duke frowned and considered her. "What if that something else is Nathan?"

"You're not helping," she retorted angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not seeing another way. I bought you two some time, but you'd better figure out your other options quick. Haven's not exactly a peaceful town anymore, Audrey."

"I know, I know!" she groaned. "Trust me, I'm well aware of the shithole this place has become. But I'm not killing Nathan, and I'm not going to let him get himself killed. Nothing's worth that to me!"

Silence fell.

Then Duke smirked in satisfaction and leaned forward. "That's what I wanted to hear. So, okay. Let's figure out secret option number three. And let's do it before Lexi drives Nathan off a cliff."

Audrey paused, let Duke's words sink in. Then she quirked a smile and said, "Good. I told him today that I hated pancakes. He looked like I'd kicked his dog."

"He does take his pancakes seriously," Duke said with a shrug. "Speaking of which, have you had my waffles? The secret's—"

"In the syrup. I know," Audrey said, smiling outright.

Duke grinned at her. "Ah, it's good to have you back, Parker."

* * *

A/N: I was looking for a fic that addressed the last episode's OMG moment, but I couldn't find one. So I wrote it instead. I don't know if I did a good job, but it satisfied me. :P

On another note, I'm so happy with the reviews in this fandom. They're genuinely helpful and encouraging, which is so rare to find anymore. So **thank you** to all who reviewed my other Haven fic, and any who review this one. It's so appreciated!


End file.
